At present, a mobile terminal (such as a smart phone) has become increasingly popular among consumers, but the mobile terminal consumes a lot of electricity and needs to be charged frequently. With the increasing of battery capacity of the mobile terminal, the charging time becomes longer and longer. How to achieve quick charging has become a problem which needs to be solved.
In the related art, in order to achieve the quick charging, an output current of a power adapter is directly increased without considering the tolerance capacity of the mobile terminal, which may lead to a phenomenon of overheating or even burning out of the mobile terminal and decrease the life time of the mobile terminal.